


A Walk in the Park

by Stormfet



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: All I want to write is the biggest fluffs, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, I cannot with these two, Walking, they go to the park and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: Erin's watching her sister's dog for a week and she and Jillian take her on a walk in central park.





	A Walk in the Park

“Erin, is that what I think it is?” Holtz asked, popping her head through the second floor hole where the fire pole protruded. Abby and Patty were already gathered around, and Kevin had dropped several things in his attempt to come down. It was getting to the end of the day and Holtz was upstairs putting away all the materials she had pulled out that day.

“What do you think?” Erin teased, proudly holding the leash of a massive floofball of a dog, some sort of retriever or shepherd, possibly a mutt. The dog let out a “boof” as Patty scratched their ear, while Abby reached around to floof their ears, murmuring “such a cute dog you’re such a cute dog”.

Holtzmann practically threw her materials in their bins and slid down the firepole in her haste to meet this dog, knocking over a stack of cd’s with recorded ekg measurements on them. 

“DOG!” Holtzmann said, careening into Patty and knocking everyone over in a massive heap. The dog rolled over onto their back and Holtzmann proceeded to give them a massive belly rub. “Tell me everything about this animal’s entire life history beginning with their birth.”

“Her name is Slimer,” Erin explained, garnering a host of “slimer you cuteness you giant floof Slimer you perfect dog you cinnamon bun” from Abby, Patty and Holtz as they all proceeded to give Slimer the most attention. “She’s an Australian shepherd-golden retriever mutt and she is my sister’s, who is on a conference this weekend so she asked me to watch Slimer for her.”

“This is literally the greatest thing that has ever happened ever,” Holtzmann said as Slimer gave Holtz a giant kiss on her cheek. “She kisses better than you do, Erin.” This remark garnered several hollers from Patty and Abby as Erin turned a pink. She was getting Holtz-caused flushes under control these days.

“Well then, I guess someone won’t get to walk Slimer with me today in central park,” Erin said with a grin, causing Holtz to immediately slather Erin with apologies. 

“Damn Holtz, you are so whipped,” Patty said with a huge grin. Holtz shoved her on the ground.

“Erin, trick to getting Holtz to do whatever you want,” Abby said, nuzzling Slimer’s wet nose. “Bring dog to lab.”

“Come on, the day’s over,” Erin said, helping Holtz up from the ground and handing the leash to her. Holtz’s face alight with a huge smile, her skin practically glowing from excitement. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Erin and Holtz said their goodbyes to the rest of the team, knowing they would see each other again bright and early tomorrow morning, and started meandering over to the park. The sun was shining brightly down in the early fall in the city. The trees planted in the sidewalks were just beginning to get a reddish-yellow hue. Sweaters and pumpkin spice lattes were just beginning to emerge, but it was still warm enough to grant Erin’s capris and sandals (of which Holtzmann made fun but secretly thought Erin rocked them).

“Hey, hey Erin,” Holtz said as Slimer tugged them down the path of the park. The pup paused at every bush and blade of grass, pausing to investigate. 

“What?” Erin asked as she ran her thumb down Holtz’s. Holtz secretly loved this and gently squeezed Erin’s hand, causing Erin to end her question with a small grin.

“How does a turtle with no arms and no legs cross the freeway?” Holtz asked, a gigantic grin she at first tried to hide but quickly gave up spread across her face.

“Um,” Erin said, her mind whirring, attempting to calculate any possible situation where the turtle would be able to get across the damn freeway.

“I can see you’re stuck,” Holtz said. “So here is your hint: take the ‘f’ out of free and take the ‘f’ out of way.”

Erin stared at her blankly. Holtz held in a snort.

“What?” Holtz said. “Take the ‘f’ out of way.”

“Holtz,” Erin said, still confused. Holtzmann could practically see the question marks floating in a thought bubble above Erin’s head. “There is no ‘f’ in way.”

Holtz broke into a raucous laugh as Erin realized what she had said, and Erin dissolved into her bright blue laugh, light and airy as Holtz’s was a barn red, loud and cheerful. Slimer gave a ‘boof’ from the ground as her watcher’s excitement excited her.

“Come on,” Holtz said as they entered into a gated area and she unclipped Slimer’s leash. The dog took off into the gated area, running faster than she could handle. Erin reached into her bag and extracted a ball, tossing it to herself. Her old softball skills came back as she would up and sent the tennis ball flying across the field, Slimer working into a frenzy chasing the green bouncing blur. She caught it in her mouth and trotted back to the owner. Holtzmann attempted to extract the ball from Slimer’s mouth with less success, Slimer tugging back but eventually Holtzmann managed to get the ball out.

“See if you can beat that, Jilli,” Erin said with a smile. Holtz cracked a grin, her eyes crinkling, as she was edged into the challenge.

“You’re on, Gilbert,” Holtz said, tossing the ball to herself. Holtzmann knew she was outclassed. While Erin had spent a few years on the softball team before the ghost incident, Holtzmann had stayed in her father’s garage fiddling with old car parts and teaching herself how to solder. 

Holtzmann stuck her tongue out in concentration and wound up, throwing the ball with all her might. It reached maybe two thirds the distance Erin’s did.

“Jillian,” Erin consoled. “Not everyone can be good at throwing things.”

“Oh hush you,” Holtz said, pushing Erin as she let out a giggle. Erin wrested the ball away from Slimer and spun it in her hands. Holtzmann could almost hear the angle calculation Erin did in her head to optimize the ball’s distance in the second she cocked, aimed and let the ball fly. It careened across the field, smacking into the fence on the other side.

“That’s how you throw a ball,” Erin teased, and Holtzmann jumped on top of her, tackling her to the ground.

“I said hush now,” Holtzmann said, flipping her glasses off her face and covering Erin’s mouth with her’s, lips coming together. Erin smiled through the kiss.

“Slimer!” they both said as the dog careened into the two of them in a pile of fluff.

Holtzmann jerked up as she heard from down the path a streetcorner cart yelling something that caught her attention.

“What?” Erin said through Slimer’s licks.

“Come on,” Holtzmann said, grabbing Erin’s hand as Erin fumbled clipping Slimer’s leash to her collar as the two of them were pulled by a frantically excited Holtz.

“Ah,” Erin said as she spotted the salesman.

“Sorbet!” Holtzmann said, practically bouncing in place. “We have to get some.”

“Ok, ok,” Erin conceded, throwing her free hand up and following Holtzmann. Erin helped herself to a lemon as Holtz selected a raspberry, handing the salesman a ten as Erin grabbed two wooden spoons from the counter. They meandered down the path, the sorbet cool on their hot tongues. Holtzmann stole several scoops from Erin’s and Erin smeared a bit of raspberry across Holtz’s face.

“Ah, Slimer!” Holtz said as she jumped up to lick the goo off her face. She grinned. “Good look?”

“Only the best,” Erin said, pausing a moment to remember everything about that moment. It was a good one.


End file.
